deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leolab/User Siege Tourney, Round 35 of 54: Cfp3157 (Shengway) v Beastman14 (Ryan)
Christian Kenway/Tian Sheng: The name-changing mercenary general Attaking Ryan the Dreaded: The sadistic pirate general. Prologue Lloyd leans back in his chair. "Well, there you have it," he says, addressing the pirate and the Irishman leaning on the bookshelf in front of him, "We need more information if we want to do anything, and figuring out their supply routes will allow us to take a step in the right direction." "Where should we start?" Evans, the Irishman, asks, "Since out hosts are watching us, we need to do this quickly." "I think there's a doorway to it in the mess hall across from the tunnel leading to the waiting area." Ryan smiles at both of them, and claps Evans on the back. "Well, then, we'll go there. Come on, Evans, let's go break this siege." As the two walk off, Lloyd takes another sip of his wine, not turning at the sound of prancing footsteps behind him. "Oh ho ho, sending the least missable, are we?" "Shut up, Austonio." Attacker Symbol = |-| Bio = Serving as a soldier during the Yuan rebellion, he was an average foot soldier. When the war was over, he traveled westward on the Silk Road. There he was taken in by various groups including the Hashashins, where he received th e bulk of his training. He then settled in Italy, where he became a professinal one-man mercenary and changed his name. He He will also take command of armies if the price is high enough. |-| General's Armament = Weapons: Long Range: English Longbow Polearm: Xyston Spear Main Weapon: Gladius Off-Hand: Spartan Shield Made of Steel Armor: Iron Nasal Nelmet, Leather Chest Guard, Plated Mail, Knights Gauntlets. Not only will he accept duals and deliver them, but he is also willing to make temporary alliances. |-| Army = 1. Foot soldiers. Armor: Tower Shields, Iron Nasal Helmets, and Steel Curiass. Weapons: Dory Spear (Primary) and Gladius Short Sword. Advantages: Use the infamous "Tortoise" formation, great group fighters. Disadvantage: If cornered into one-on-one fights, will perform on a less-than-average level. Numbers: 5,0000 2. Scythed Chariots: Armor: Steel Lamellar. Weapons: Chariot Bow (Primary) and Flanged Mace (Secondary). Advantage: Heavy cavalry, amazing accuracy with bow. Disadvantage: Do not perform well dismounted. Numbers: 2,000 3. Mounted Spearmen: Armor: Leather Chest Guard, Chainmai. Weapons: Xyston (Primary) and Scimitar (Secondary). Advantage: Light, perform average on foot. Disadvantage: Weaker armor than other forces. Numbers: 1,000 4. Raiders: Armor: Wooden Shields. Weapons: Tridents (Primary) and Hand Axes (Secondary). Advantage: While not used for convetional warfare, these raiders attack and weaken the enemy forces before the main battle. (is this allowed?) Disadvatage: Not skilled in conventional warfare, no armor. Numbers: 1,000 5. "soldati Elite": Armor: Plate Armor, Steel Helmets, Kite Shield. Weapons: Broadsword (Primary) and Dolabra (Secondary). Advantage: Best armored and trained of all warriors. Disadvantage: Heavy armor, cocky. Numbers: 946 (not counting the five bodyguards that each captain has with them.) 6. Siege Tower: Made of wood with a thin bronze shield. Slits for crossbow snipers to fire from. Maximum of six. Carries Foot soldiers and knights. 7. War Elephant: A large mammal and the first battlefield tank. Armor: Plate Armor (for elephant) and plated mail (rider). Tusk, Feet, and Cannons. Crew: One driver, two archers, and a cannon (normal cannonballs, jars of Greek Fire, and grapeshot) Rider: Lance (Primary) and Talwar (Secondary) Four elephants. Crew members count as part of the machine. Captains: General Abdu Shalim: A companion I met at Masyaf, Abdu is a former Hashashin and my closest friend and ally. He is second-in-command of the army. Scimitar (Primary) and Throwing Knives (Secondary) Mount: Horse. Armor: Riveted Chainmail and Boss Shield General Fernando da Madrid: An Italian noble, he became as mercenary for the fun of it. He met the me at pub when he was hired to capture a client of his. Now he is in command of the light cavalry. Espada Ropera (Primary) and Pistol Crossbow (Secondary). Mount: Horse. Armor: Steel Cuirass and Kite Shield. General Cornelius the Young: A man of Roman descent, he is a master swordsman and skilled leader. He is by far the strongest of all of my generals. He leads the foot soldiers. Longsword (Primary) and Gladius (Secondary). Mount: None. Armor: Lorica Segementa, Scutum Shield General Rahmann Zhao: A man from Arabia, he served in Saladin's army and met me on the battlefield. He fought incredibly well. Though he still lost, I granted him command my chariots. Weapons: Jida Lance (Primary) and Javelins (Secondary) Armor: Plated Mail. Mount: Scythed Chariot Strategy: Studied various tacticul geniuses like Genghis Khan, Trajan, Sun Tzu, and Alexander the Great. Very patient. Can utilize cavalry and infantry well. Main Strategy: Attacking: Builds a large ring around enemy force until they either give up or are defeated in a conventional battle. Other tactics: He leads his men in a daily prayer before every battle, so they all have high morale. He has developed a sort of code system involving bonfires and the size of the flames. He has developed a close relationship with all of his captains. Defender Symbol = |-| Bio = Bio: Born 1492, Ryan became new ores with pirates until he turned 18 and attempted to start his own crew. It was rough at first, with Ryan and his 2-dozen man crew forced to take on the English navy, until he vowed to work with the English against his won people, Spain. Ryan quickly established himself as brutal and ruthless when his raid on a Spanish town ended with the deaths of everyone involved, including half of his current crew. It is rumored that He was gifted with a 5,000 man fleet out of fear and respect by the English, whom he regards as worthy opponents and allies. He has a light-hearted sense of humor and attempts to be kind and courteous whenever the situation requires it. He will battle in 1v1 combat with honor. |-| General's Armament= Weapons: Close: Cutlass Pole-arm: Boarding Pike Ranged: English Standard Issue Crossbow w/flaming arrows Off-Hand: Throwing Knife Armor: Steel Thin Chest Plate Will take on single battle challenges. |-| Army = Tactics: For defensive, Ryan refuses to hold still and will do whatever it takes to break past the enemy force. 2,000 Pirates. Weapons: Close: Cutlass Far: Crossbow 1,500 Horseman. Weapons: Close: Boarding Pike Ranged: Crossbow 4,000 archers wielding English crossbows 4 4-feet tall barricades with sharpened edges 5 catapults w/flaming boulders 15-feet deep moat. X-Factors These X-Factors are created by taking averages from the X-Factor evaluation blog, rounded to the nearest number. I did not choose them. There is no bias. Victory Conditions Attacker= *Overrun castle *Force defender to surrender *Win Single Combat |-| Defender= *Force attacker to surrender *Annihilate attacker *Survive for 4 months *Win Single Combat |-|Tie= *One side meets the victory conditions but loses their general *Both sides lose their general. Notes Battle = *Any siege weapons without a crew cannot be used *Area is as follows: **A square, stone fort with a tower at each corner and one in the center. It is on a hill, but has no other natural barriers. Castle is 100 m x 100 m x 125 m. Towers have a 10 m radius and are 150 m tall. The fighting is mostly close-quarters in small areas within the castle. |-|Voting = In order for a vote to count as full, it must contain an analysis of the victory or tie conditions and which - if any - the armies can meet. A paragraph or two with at least 10 relevant sentences can be substituted for a full vote. A paragraph or two with 5 relevant sentences will count as a half vote. All others will not count. A rebuttal can lower a vote by .5, if not subject to a counter-argument. The arguments must be logical to count. |-| General's Kit = *Includes: **A telescope / looking glass for his personal use and others for the commanders **Several maps of the area **Locations of friendly supply lines **Various support personnel: a quartermaster corps, cooking corps, medical corps, and religious services Battle 0 Months, 0 Days, 10 Hours. Christian Kenway is drinking with his men, getting ready to lay siege to the castle before him. He had his armies, he even had his war elephant. Now he just needed to wait. And he hated waiting sober. Spotting his second-in-command, Abdu Shalim, he calls for another round and fills a glass for his friend. “’Ello Abdu,” he slurs, “What some of… of… Hey, what the hell is this, anyway?” “No time, Kenway. I think we may have a battle on our hands.” Staggering to the front, Kenway surveys the massed formations of his foe. “Are they even wearing armor? I don’t think they are, but I don’t trust my eyes right now.” “I don’t think they are, and I haven’t been drinking the past 10 hours.” “Then send in the chariots, mounted spearmen, and the cannons. Have the Soldati mop up any survivors.” “I’ll tell the bonfire crews. You can get back to drinking… whatever that is." Ryan the Dreaded looks out from his hiding spot. His army was torn to shreds, picked off by the chariots, horseman, and that tall, leathery… thing. Creeping across the bloody marsh, he sneaks past the enemy. He’ll consider himself ahead of the game if he gets back to his boat. End of Siege Statistics: *Total Time: 0 Months, 0 Days, 10 Hours, 45 Minutes *Losses: 9,117 **Shengway: 1,617 **Ryan: 7,500 Category:Blog posts